


Winter Wonderland

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: An Archangel and a Prince go for a walk in the snow.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Winter Wonderland

Title: Winter Wonderland  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: An Archangel and a Prince go for a walk in the snow.

"Don't you think you're wearing a few too many layers, Beelz?"

"You're the one who insisted we go outside in all of this cold and frozen zzztuff. If I am wandering about like a moron, I am going to be warm." She snagged Gabriel's scarf from his neck and tied it around her own. "Much better. Five minutezzz and then I'm done."

"Fine." Gabriel held the door open for her and then they walked from the back of the cottage towards the abandoned family cemetery. While it wasn't a huge amount of snow, it was more than enough to cover everything in a fresh layer of white, somehow making everything look a bit magical.

The Archangel took a few deep breaths, letting the air chill his throat and lungs. He turned to ask what Beelzebub thought about the snowfall and got hit in the face with a snowball. Sputtering, he wiped at his eyes. "What the Hell?"

"Couldn't help myzzzelf."

Even with the scarf, he knew she was smiling. "I should hit you back." He scooped up some snow in his hands, shaping it into a ball.

"You couldn't hit the broadzzzide of a barn, Gabriel."

"We'll see about that."


End file.
